Many Klaine AU's
by chelseabug2013
Summary: There are so many Alternate Universes that could be, so here they are. From Prince and Pauper, to Skank and Nerd, and everything in-between. These are all one-shots that could eventually move into longer verses depending on the reception. Enjoy living in many different worlds because Kurt and Blaine always make things interesting.
1. Bowtie at the Bar AU

**Prompt:** **We don't really know each other but this guy is trying really hard to get in my pants and I'm trying to send you telepathic messages to come save me but you keep missing eye contact with me please look at me.**

Kurt didn't know why he went to the gay bar. He really didn't. He was just feeling really lonely, and he definitely wasn't going to a regular one without Santana or Rachel who were working their shifts at the diner. The place was nice and a great atmosphere. Kurt was usually able to find someone to at least talk to, and a few who he'd allow to take him back to their place, but tonight was different. Kurt didn't want to go home with someone. He just wanted to drink and talk to someone who held a good conversation. That's all he wanted, and apparently he was holding a flashing sign that said he wanted jerks and tools.

He had already been approached two to ask to dance with suggestive eyebrow wiggling, and it took at Kurt had in him not to just walk out after the meathead that tried touch him. He sulked at the bar, grabbing his new drink that was actually alcohol this time. If he was going to make it through the night without being arrested for beating up the next guy to give him bedroom eyes, he needed a buzz. The thing was that Kurt had his eye on someone in particular, but he just couldn't get the cutie to look over at him.

The boy was dressed in a way that caught Kurt's attention. He had on a bright green polo with bright yellow pants. It was a combination that Kurt would never put together, but it went so great on him. Kurt's favorite part was the bowtie around his neck. It tied the whole outfit together, and Kurt really wanted to get to know the boy that seemed to have some sense of style. Unfortunately, the boy was so busy talking with his hands to a blonde that Kurt assumed was probably his boyfriend by how close they were standing. Kurt didn't know though because the boy wasn't ringing his gaydar even with the obviously died hair.

So Kurt sat and waited. He wasn't going to approach the boy, but he was going to keep staring and hoping that he would look over. They'd share a look and Kurt could only dream that they'd fall in love and live happily forever after, but before getting too ahead of himself, he'd be fine with just talking and buying him a drink. Unfortunately the night went on to no avail. Kurt was ready to throw in the towel. He stood and paid his bill before moving through the crowd. Before he could reach the door, his hand was pulled. It led Kurt into an awkward grinding dance, and it took all Kurt had in him not to knee the guy in the junk.

"Uh-excuse me," he spoke over the crowd. "I was just leaving."

"I know, and I'm stopping you from leaving," the guy practically purred in his ear. It made Kurt throw up a little in his mouth. "God, you're so hot. I've been watching you all night, and it just isn't fair."

Kurt tried to pull out of his grip, but the guy had him tightly. "You're sweet, but I'm not interested."

"You don't even know me, baby," the guy said, pulling back. Kurt could see that he was somewhat good-looking with green eyes and blond swooped hair, but there were the bedroom eyes. And if Kurt wasn't mistaken, and large bulge was starting to form against his leg where he was being forced against the guy. "Let me rock your night."

"No, I'll pass," Kurt told him, pushing at the guy's hips and succeed in getting them off of him.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." The guy pulled him back to the bar, and Kurt couldn't really do anything to stop him. He has dealt with these guys before, and you just had to move when they weren't paying attention. He went with it. "I'm Tyler."

"Hi, Tyler." Kurt looked around the bar, seeing his best route to get out of here. In his looking, Kurt saw colorful, bowtie guy not too far away. He willed the boy to look at him, to come save him, but the damn boy wouldn't look at him.

"So, how does someone fit into as tight of pants as the ones painted on your legs?" Tyler asked once he turned form ordering. "They leave nothing to imagination."

Kurt shuffled awkwardly. "It's a talent."

"What else are you talented with?" He leaned in closer. "I bet with your hands. You are probably so hot in bed. God, I can't wait." Tyler's arm came out to wrap around him, and Kurt turned to try and avoid it.

He looked over to bowtie guy, and just kept willing. _Please look at me. Please look at me._ But the guy was still talking with his hands, eyebrows rising in a very cute way. Yeah, the night was definitely not going to way he wanted it to.

"I'm really not interested," Kurt tried again, but he knew that it wasn't going to work. Tyler smiled and pulled him closer. God, Kurt was trying really hard not to lose his temper and make a scene.

"You know, my place really isn't that far away. We could be there and back in thirty minutes."

Kurt was appalled. "You think it only takes thirty minutes with me? Oh, sweetie, I'm a much classier person than a blowjob and a couple thrusts. I only go for guys who like to take their time."

"I can totally do that!" he proclaimed, excitement welling up in his eyes. "I love taking my time. It's just that so many people just like to cum and go if you know what I'm saying."

Oh god, Kurt wanted to leave. He gave a fake smile while Tyler turned to grab their drinks. Kurt looked over, and as if my some stroke of luck, bowtie guy was looking at him. Kurt's eyes widened and he almost forgot how to move or react. That was all it took for the boy to advert his eyes, obviously embarrassed that he was caught looking. Kurt almost whined. Dammit.

Tyler leaned in, offering to hold Kurt's drink for him to sip from. Kurt really just wanted to punch this guy in the face already. "Tyler, I'm so not into you, so if you'd just let me go-"

"Hey, cutie, I'm totally a catch, so just get over here and-"

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

The new voice made the two jump, turning towards the source. Kurt almost let out a relieved sob at bowtie guy standing behind them with his head tilted and his brow furrowed cutely.

"Get lost, buddy," Tyler said, dragging Kurt to his side. "I found him first."

"Au contraire, I'm pretty sure I found him first. We've been together for a year now. I just went to the bathroom, and now I find him with your arm practically choking him."

Tyler looked confused at first, and then ticked. "Yeah? Well he was leaving when I found him."

"We were meeting outside," bowtie said with a charming smile. "We were trying this acting like strangers role play, but unfortunately, it only attracted creeps like you."

"Are you calling me a creep?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I just did." Kurt was looking between the two of them like a tennis match. He didn't know who was going to win. He just hoped that bowtie wouldn't give up. "So if you would just get your arm off of him."

"What's his name?" Tyler asked, squinting his eyes.

"You never even asked for my name!" Kurt said suddenly, turning to him. "Which is Kurt, by the way. You didn't really give me a chance to after all your advances, and I still stand by me saying no, I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend."

Bowtie reached forward and took Tyler's arm from Kurt's waist before pulling Kurt to his side. Kurt went willingly, letting out the breath he had been holding since Tyler stopped him.

"You know what?" Tyler asked, stepping forward into both of their faces. "You aren't worth the trouble. Too girly for my taste. You can have the princess all to yourself, buddy."

Kurt wasn't going to sit there and take it, so he stepped forward, Bowtie's hand staying on his shoulder. He grabbed Tyler by the shoulders, surprising the larger boy, and bringing his knee up without hesitation. It only took seconds before Tyler let out a howl of pain, collapsing to the floor as he started to cry.

"That's for the sexual harassment, buddy," Kurt told him with a delighted smile. "And you should think twice before calling people a princess, because my dad made me take self-defense classes."

He turned then, smiling gratefully at Bowtie. The boy returned his smile and took his hand before they walked away, leaving Tyler withering on the floor in pain. Once far enough away, Kurt pulled them both to a stop.

"Thank you for that," he said, shaking his head. "I was dying there."

"No problem, Kurt," Bowtie said with a grin. "The show was totally worth it. It's not every day that you see a grown man fall on the floor holding his junk after being kneed. It was amazing. Plus, I saw how uncomfortable you were, and I just had to help."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "I was trying to get your attention to come help actually, and you apparently got the idea. I don't know how I would have gotten away from the meathead had you not stepped in."

"I'm sure you would have figured it out. You handled it very well without my help. The self-defense classes really did hold that's for sure." He paused before holding out his hand. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt, which you already knew." He shook Blaine's head, meeting his smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Blaine ducked his head. "Do you-uh-" He shook his head. "I'm obviously not very good at this, but can I get you a drink?"

"No," Kurt answered quickly, eyes going wide when Blaine looked disappointed. "I mean-not here. I really just want to get out of here and away for that Neanderthal, but I do know a little café that's not too far from here."

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Blaine said quickly, smile returning full force. He was really too pretty for his own good. No, he was gorgeous. "I'm just going to go tell my friend that I'm leaving."

Kurt nodded, pointing to the door. "I'll meet you out front."

Kurt stood outside, letting the fresh air clear his head. It was nice to know that the night wasn't a total waste. He had Blaine, cute Blaine who wore bowties and golden eyes that held so many expressions. Kurt couldn't stop the giddiness that was starting to rise in his stomach.

"Okay, sorry I took so long," Blaine said, exiting the door and stopping when he saw Kurt.

"I hope I didn't steal you away from your friend. You guys looked very close."

"Are you kidding? Sam was the one who forced me to go help you. He said-" He paused, looking out at the street. "Never mind."

"No, what?" Kurt pressed, raising his eyebrow in interest.

"He just said that you had been watching me all night, and that if I really wanted to make a move, saving you from that pig would be the way to go. It's not like I'm trying to get in your pants or anything, I promise! I just-I think you are really cute, and when he pointed you out earlier, I really wanted you to have watched me all night. If not, it's totally fine-"

"I was watching you all night," Kurt admitted, sending a warm smile over to Blaine. "I was watching you because you are adorable, and I love your outfit." He stepped forward to take Blaine's hands. "I'm not looking for just some one night stand or anything. I'm looking for someone who is sweet and nice and someone who can hold a good conversation about shared interest. You seemed like a person who could do that."

Blaine looked up at him, and Kurt saw his long lashes. He was instantly taken. "I am. I'm not just some floozy."

"That's good."

"Yeah, so shall we get going?" Blaine asked, offering his arm out for Kurt. He took it, and they were off.

"Kurt Hummel, you are the man of my dreams," Blaine gushed two weeks later as they sat on the couch in the loft. They had gotten along swimmingly, and Kurt was scared at how fast he was falling for the boy in front of him. IT just so happened that Blaine seemed to feel the same way.

"Blaine," Kurt warned, hitting him in the chest playfully. "Stop being so sappy."

"I'm sorry." Blaine grinned over at him. "I've just been thinking about the night we met, and I'm so happy that I went over there and helped you."

"Yeah, because here we are." Kurt leaned into him. They had taken things slow. The first night, the two parted with a kiss on the cheek by Kurt. They had gotten coffee a few more times before Blaine asked Kurt out on a date, and here they were on their second. They still hadn't kissed, and it was driving Kurt crazy. Blaine was a gentleman, and all Kurt wanted him to do was shove his tongue down Kurt's throat.

"I love all the time we are spending together, Kurt. And I was wondering something, and I'm a little nervous to ask it-"

"Yes, you can kiss me, Blaine," Kurt told him with a roll of his eyes. "It's not like I've been waiting since that night two weeks ago."

Blaine blanched, moving in his seat a little. "Oh, uh…"

"You weren't talking about that, were you?" Kurt felt his cheeks heat up, but he stood his ground. "I'm not backing down though. I still want you to kiss me."

"I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend," Blaine spoke softly, a small smile forming. "But I like your question better."

The question was endearing and Kurt knew his answer immediately, but he wasn't backing down from his question. "I'm not agreeing be your boyfriend until we've locked lips, so come here."

Blaine went willingly as Kurt pulled him closer, closing the distance between them instantly. It was everything Kurt imagined and more. He loved every second, kissing deeper to feel Blaine move against him, and hold him closer and closer. Everything was perfect until they had to part.

"Yes," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips.

Blaine pulled back slightly to look into Kurt's eyes. Kurt again was taken at how emotional his eyes got every so often. The color was so vivid and beautiful Kurt knew he'd spend a lot of time getting lost in them.

"Yes what?" Blaine asked softly, his hand not moving from its place caressing Kurt's cheek. His thumb moved tenderly against the skin, and it sent chills through Kurt.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend," Kurt answered with a smile before leaning back in.

Blaine met him halfway, and Kurt wouldn't deny that they stayed like that until his roommate came home and broke them apart. He wasn't ashamed at all. Not when he had someone as amazing as Blaine as his boyfriend now. They'd definitely be going back to the bar sometime soon to celebrate.

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I'm doing this. A lot of you guys wanted this, and don't fear. I do plan on trying to write some one shots for canon Klaine too! They won't be posted as often as these, but I know some of you want them so fear not! I will write them! I hope you like this one! If you have any AU's you'd love to read, leave them in a review and I'll do them! :)**

 **-Sorry for any errors. I haven't proof read this one, but I will be doing it for the next one.**


	2. Diner Boy AU

**Prompt: I work at a diner, and you come in looking so cute, and there's no way that you could be interested...Wait, are you flirting with me? AU**

Kurt Hummel had given up on love. He hadn't had much luck in the area, and every time he thought he had found 'the one' they turned around and hurt him. He was sick of it, so he warded off men all together. He didn't need a man to make him happy, he would be fine. Or at least he thought he would. He'd like to convince himself that everything would be okay.

He lived in New York City, and he loved every single minute of it. It had been his dream since he was little to walk out of his apartment and immediately be in the rush of the city. Sure the apartment he thought he would have was a little, or a lot, nicer than the apartment that he called home, but with his mediocre job, that was all he could afford. He made it work. To be able to be so close to Broadway was all Kurt could every want, and he got it.

His best friend since high school, Rachel Berry was engaged to her co-star on Broadway. There had been a lot of drama, too much actually, but they finally sealed the deal with a ring. The two were considered the 'it couple' on and off stage. After the death of Kurt's brother, he didn't think that Rachel would find love again, but she did. He was proud of her, and he'd be ashamed to admit that he slightly envied the girl for her ease in finding love not once, but twice. She always seemed to get what she wanted handed to her. She got into the school of her dreams easily. She got her first role on Broadway not long after graduating. The lovely couples lived in a beautiful apartment, and it really wasn't fair how easy she got it. She barely had to lift a finger for anything.

Don't get him wrong, Kurt loved her to pieces, but he was only human. He got jealous. He didn't get into his dream college; he had to settle for NYU. He couldn't land any jobs on or even off Broadway because he didn't fit the mold for each and every role he tried out for. He had horrible luck in the men department, and his apartment was shitty. But Kurt loved his life. It was just hard sometimes, and that wore on Kurt more than he thought it would after a long, rough day.

He leaned back against the counter, looking around the diner where he worked. He had nabbed the job during his first year of school with Rachel. They thought working together would be really fun until he was left to bare it alone without her once her career took off. It was nice and the pay paid his rent. It was an easy job for the most part unless he had a rowdy, obnoxious table. He also had received a raise after four years of labor, but Kurt longed for the day that he could quit for a role. That would be the day.

"Hey, Kurt," Annabelle, Kurt's overly nice coworker, said with a smile. She was just a little one, only up to Kurt's shoulders and barely any meat on her bones. She was a freshman at NYU, and a sweetheart.

"Hey, Annabelle," Kurt greeted as he stood up straighter. It was time to come back to the real world. "How was school?"

"School," she answered with a dramatic sigh. Kurt knew how it was. She shot a pleading look over to him. "Could you go get table number 5's order while I go change? I'll owe you one."

"Sure thing." Kurt grabbed his tablet and headed to the table. It was either wait on her table or stock up the napkin containers. He'd take the table. He immediately regretted his decision when he saw the two very cute guys sitting in the booth. They had to be around his age, but Kurt had never seen them in the diner before. Kurt always clammed up when he waited on cute guys, and it eventually lead to embarrassing spills. It never ended well.

After a deep breath, he closed the distance between him and the table. He put on his server smile. "Good afternoon, my name's Kurt. Annabelle will be your server, but I'm here to see if I can help you until she comes."

The blond with the huge mouth smiled when he looked up, and Kurt couldn't believe how big his mouth was. It was unnatural. "Yeah, I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke."

Kurt nodded, writing down the order on his pad before turning to the other boy. He was old school Hollywood pretty with his hair gelled into place and golden eyes that you could stare at for a long while. It didn't help that he had a cute little bowtie tied around his neck. Kurt caught himself before he actually was caught checking out his customer. "What can I get for you?"

"Oh," the blond said with a smirk. Kurt looked back over to the boy, raising his eyebrow. "I can order for him. He'll have one of you wrapped up with a bow, preferably tying you down to something."

Kurt was taken aback. He'd heard several comments working here, but none that forward. He felt a blush starting as he glanced at the boy. The golden-eyed boy's mouth had dropped open, while he shot daggers at his friend. He shook his head, looking back down at his pad with a soft smile. "I don't think with have one of those for sale, but I can get you some food."

"Sam," he boy shot quickly when the blond opened his mouth, and Kurt was sure that the noise he heard was a kick under the table. When golden eyes looked up, he had adorably cute, pink cheeks. "He was just joking. He always does things like that to me, but I'll have a-uh-the chicken salad, please."

Kurt wrote it down, his hand still shaking from the comment. "Anything to drink?"

"Diet Coke," he answered with a smile.

Kurt nodded and wrote that down. "I'll put this right in, and Annabelle will be over with your drinks."

Kurt walked away, and he immediately let out a sigh of relief. Sure, he had been hit on while working, but never by someone as cute as golden-eyed boy. Well he didn't really get hit on by the cutie, but by his friend. It still left him blushing. He started working on the drinks until Annabelle came out from the back. He took the order to the window leading into the kitchen and scooped up the drinks.

"Thanks, doll," she told him before hurrying toward the table. Kurt sat down, feeling the blush slowly fade away as he started on the napkin containers. He didn't have a table yet. It wasn't a minute before the girl was back at his side. "So what did you do to my table to get them to like you so much?"

Kurt looked up at her confused, "Huh?"

"They want you to be their waiter," she informed him as she leaned on the bar. She had an easy smile, so she obviously wasn't upset about it. "I think the little one has a little crush. It was cute to see him stumble over his words when his blond friend was telling me about wanting you to be their waiter. I should be offended, but if I have eyes. You're hot."

Kurt shook his head, a smile still spreading over his face. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the two boys looking right at him. Kurt didn't expect it, but he smiled wider. When they saw they had Kurt's attention, golden-eyes turned away quickly and the other waved.

"Well, I guess I could take the table if you don't mind," Kurt murmured turning to look at the girl. "The boy is a cutie."

"Aw!" Annabelle cooed, moving closer to him. She was more invested in his love life than Kurt himself. "I haven't seen you interested in any guy before. This is progress! He is dreamy looking, right?" She bit her lip. "Go over there and talk to them!"

Kurt's eyes widened as he immediately started shaking his head. "No way! That's weird."

"But he likes you! Look at him! He's totally taken by you. He can't take his eyes off of you, and it is so adorable. I'm sick of you sulking around here without a man, so go and get to know him. You aren't busy. Go."

Kurt glared at her for a second, thinking it over for a minute. It couldn't hurt, and the boy was really cute. He let out a sigh, standing up slowly. "If this goes horribly wrong, it's all on you."

She pushed him, and Kurt walked over to the table. He forced the nerves away and took a deep breath as he slid into the booth next to the blond. He must have surprised the two of them because gold eyes jumped, sitting up straighter. The blond grinned madly.

"So, I heard you boys want me to be your server for the rest of your meal," he said casually, turning to lock eyes with the cutie. "I was just wondering why."

"Oh!" Sam, Kurt remembered the cutie saying earlier, exclaimed brightly. "Well that's because-"

Kurt yelped in pain as a fierce pain came to his leg by someone kicking it. Both boys looked towards him, and Kurt saw cutie blushing a deep red.

"Did you just kick our super nice waiter, Blaine?" Sam asked with a cocky smile. "That's totally not going to get you anywhere."

"I'm so sorry!" the boy, Blaine, said quickly. He looked so embarrassed, and Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for making him feel that way. "I didn't mean to kick you. Oh god, I'm so embarrassed!"

"No, it's fine," Kurt told him. He smiled softly. "I get annoying friends, no offense. No harm done."

They shared a look, and Sam cleared his throat. Kurt turned to look at him. "As I was saying. When you left, all Blaine could talk about was how gorgeous you are. It was really sickening to listen to. We moved out here, and Blaine hasn't been able to find a guy that he is remotely interested in. I mean, he had a crush on me, but I'm not gay-"

"Sam," Blaine muttered. He looked absolutely miserable, and Kurt just found the blush on his cheeks so adorable.

Kurt smiled over to him and took a leap of faith, something that he usually never did, but this just felt right. "I'm Kurt." He held out his hand.

"Oh." He looked up with bright eyes, staring at Kurt's hand like he was trying to make sure it was real. He quickly realized that Kurt had been waiting for him, so he jumped. In his haste to shake hands, his arm knocked his cup and spilt in all over the table and down the front of Kurt onto his lap. As if on instinct, Kurt jumped up.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaine said quickly, moving to try and clean up some of the mess on the table. "Oh god, I can't believe I just did that."

"No, it's fine," Kurt told him, smiling to prove his point. "You'd be surprised at how often this happens to me. I'm just going to go clean myself up. I'll get some rags and a new drink for you."

"I really am sorry, Kurt," he said, his eyes pleading.

"And I said it was fine, really." Kurt flashed him a wink before rushing to the kitchen to try and dry himself off. All the other times Kurt had been spilt on, he had been livid. He hated going the rest of his shift soaking wet, but this was Blaine. He honestly hadn't meant to, and Kurt fell for those puppy dog eyes. He was just too cute. He managed to get himself somewhat dry before grabbing a couple towels and another glass of soda.

"I'm so stupid," Blaine was muttering. "He's never going to talk to me now."

"Here, let me help." The boys were trying very unsuccessfully to mop up the mess with the little napkins that they had. He reached over and soaked the rest up with his towels after putting down the new drink in front of Blaine. Within seconds, the table was clear. "There you boys go. Good as new."

"Did I ruin your clothes?" Blaine asked, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"No way. These things are indestructible." Kurt let out a small laugh. "Seriously, it happens all the time. It's totally fine."

"Okay." He cleared his throat, and when he reached out this time, nothing was knocked over or anything. "I'm Blaine."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt shook his hand. "I always love meeting people who have impeccable taste in clothing."

"Thanks." Blaine grinned then, and Kurt really liked it when he did that. His smile just lit up his entire face, crinkling the skin around his eyes. He was so much prettier when he smiled.

"Your bowtie is just so fabulous." Kurt smiled, eyes flickering down to the bowtie covered in tiny blue sunglasses. "Is it Brooks Brothers?"

"Yeah, I just love bowties. They are my favorite pieces of accessories." He reached up to touch the fabric around his neck.

"He has like hundreds," Sam spoke up for the first time since Kurt came back. He was grinning at the two of them with his arms crossed. "You should come to the apartment after you are done working to see them."

"Sam, stop it," Blaine shot. He sent a glare before smiling back up at Kurt. "He's joking. He likes to make me embarrassed all the time. It's his full time job."

"Oh, I find it cute," Kurt told him. "You always have that one friend who makes it his mission to embarrass you all the time. Yours is Sam here and mine is my Broadway star best friend."

"Broadway?" Blaine asked, sitting up straighter.

"Here we go," Sam muttered, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah." Kurt sat back down in the booth next to Sam. "She got her big break sooner than me, so I am a little jealous. She likes to rub it in my face whenever she can, but I love her to pieces."

"If you don't mind me asking, but who?"

"Rachel Berry."

"The Rachel Berry? The newest Broadway starlet that is a shoo in for a Tony Award for her work in 'There's the Girl'?" Blaine was sitting up straighter, his eyes wide. "She's your best friend?"

"The one an only." Kurt shook his head. "Trust me, Blaine, she's not as fantastic as she lets on. We used to live together, and her belting out in the shower at six in the morning is just the start of things."

Blaine laughed, sitting back. "Wow, I just can't believe you know Rachel Berry." He shook his head before looking back up. "Does that mean that you are trying to get on Broadway?"

"Aren't we all?" Kurt let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life, waiting tables and cleaning up spills."

"I don't believe that," Blaine said. "You are going to get your big break. Someone as cute as you deserves to be onstage so people can see."

Kurt blushed, looking down. It wasn't every day that he had cuties like Blaine giving him compliments. It's nice, really nice. Kurt actually doesn't want Blaine to stop complementing him.

"What about you, Blaine?" he asked, leaning forward. "Broadway?"

"One can only dream. I don't know if I'm talented enough the get a big role though."

"He's being modest," Sam whispered, leaning over to Kurt. "He's one of the most talented guys I've ever met. Trust me."

"No, he's just being nice." Blaine shook his head. "He's my best friend, he has to say that."

"Well I should be the judge of that." Kurt looked towards the stage and smiled. "The great thing about this place is that it let's anyone who wants to perform. I'd like to hear you sing something."

Blaine looked towards the stage before looking back. His eyes were wide. "Oh no. I shouldn't."

"You should," Sam said, jumping in his seat. "You never turn down a chance to perform, Blaine. Now get your ass up ad get up there."

"If you are horrible, I won't judge," Kurt told him. "I'll be nice."

He looked between Kurt and Sam before slumping in his seat. "Fine, but just one song."

Kurt clapped, watching as Blaine slid out of the booth and up to the small stage. He sat down at the piano, and Kurt was surprised at the choice. He was very intrigued. Blaine smiled over at their table before letting his hands start to glide over the keys. He was definitely a great piano player. He got points for that. Kurt almost didn't recognize the song until he started singing.

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

 _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Blaine mesmerized Kurt. Every lyric poured out of him in perfect harmony. Only someone very talented could turn a Katy Perry song around and make Kurt love it. Kurt was hanging onto every word. He didn't know why Blaine was modest because he was absolutely amazing.

"Yeah, you should totally ask him out," Sam told him once Blaine finished and they were clapping for him. "He told me he'd only sing that song to someone special."

Kurt looked at him before turning to see Blaine slip back into the booth across from them. He looked very shy. "Well, you are definitely talented," Kurt told him.

"Thanks," he grinned.

A bell rang, and Kurt turned to see their order was up. "If you'll excuse me for a minute, I'm pretty sure your food is up."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt hurried over to the bar. Annabelle was bouncing when he saw her. "He's so in love with you!"

"Stop it," he told her, grabbing the order. "But I think that I may just ask him out."

"You totally should!" she said, squeezing his arm. "And I'll be the one you can thank at your guys' wedding for making you go over and talk to him."

"Whatever you say," he said, brushing past her towards the table. When he got there, he noticed that Sam was gone. He tilted his head and Blaine just smiled. "Where's Sam?"

"Bathroom." Blaine smiled when he sat down the plates. "Thanks. Um-he actually left so I could ask you something."

"Ask me what?" Kurt pressed, raising an eyebrow. Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to have to be the one to ask after all.

"Would you-uh-Can you get us more ketchup?" he asked, eyes falling down to the bottle on the table. "It's empty, and Sam loves his ketchup."

Disappointed started to swell up in Kurt chest, but he nodded and reached over for the ketchup on the table next to them. "Is that all you want to ask me?"

Blaine looked up at him, biting his lip. "Uh-"

"Because I'd totally say yes if you asked me out," Kurt told him then. He knew what he wanted, so he was going to get it.

"You would?" he asked, eyes widening. "After everything, you'd go out on a date with me?"

"Of course I would, silly." Kurt smiled playfully. "I'd be an idiot not to. You are adorable and sweet, and I can't believe how talented you are. If you aren't going to ask me, I'll totally ask you. Would you like to grab coffee with me after my shift?"

"I'd love too!" he said with the brightest smile Kurt had ever seen. Yeah, Kurt could definitely get used to that.

"Klaine is on!" Sam said then, returning to the table. He pumped his fist in the air and sat back down. "You are welcome."

Kurt shook his head. "I guess I'll see you at four?"

"See you then," Blaine said, nodding quickly.

It turns out that they had a lot in common, and Kurt really never did get used to Blaine's smile. It still sent shivers and warm fuzzies through him whenever Blaine directed it at him. Kurt would never admit it, no matter how much Sam and Annabelle gloated about setting them up, he was grateful for the two of them. He was pretty sure he had found his soulmate.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the favorites and reviews! It means a lot to see people reading these stories! Please review for me and let me know what you want to read! I am working on a Prince/Help sort of AU right now, so if you want to see anything else, PLEASE let me know! I have so many to choose from, and I want to do the ones you want to read. Let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**

 **-Chelsea**


End file.
